


[Podfic of] Reward

by exmanhater



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Castiel in Alternate Vessels, Multi, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-10
Updated: 2011-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 09:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sam is dead, and Dean is broken</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Reward

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reward](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181) by [FayJay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayJay/pseuds/FayJay). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1ZhxCVY) [12 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

 **Length** : 26:38 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
